La decisión de Milk
by Marcelinehboo
Summary: Un rostro familiar entra en la escena, el aliado y eterno rival de Goku, El príncipe de los Saiyajin, el gran Vegeta, entra a la vida de nuestra pelinegra a poner en cuestionamiento todo lo que Milk creía y sentía. ¿Será que la tentación de un amor prohibido gané el corazón de nuestra hermosa protagonista? O su amor por su esposo prevalecerá a pesar de la distancia
1. El inicio de la incertidumbre

El inicio de la incertidumbre

La paz había regresado a la tierra luego de la derrota de Boo a través de las manos de Goku, todos y cada uno de los guerreros Z continuar con su vida con normalidad en sus propios hogares.

M: ¡Apresúrate Goten! Ya estamos demasiado tarde - _Grito Milk mientras cepillaba su cabello_

GT: Ahí voy mamá, solo dama un momento - _Contestó Goten, mientras caminaba hacia su madre_

Cuando de repente comenzó a sonar la puerta a lo que leche acudió

M: Videl, Gohan - _Sonrió ampliamente_ \- ¿Están listos? ¿Nos vamos ya?

GH: Claro que sí Mamá - _Dijo Gohan_ \- ¡Estoy muy entusiasmado de volver a ver a todos!

VD: Si la verdad es que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que nos reunimos - _Exclamó Videl_

M: Lo sé - _Leche de Expreso_ \- También está bastante en el mismo tiempo que en su Padre.

GT: Vamos, Mamá será divertido 365 años El maestro Roshi - _Dijo Jovialmente el muchacho_

VD: Y estoy más seguro que no deja de hacer las suyas - _Carcajeó Videl y todos junto ella_

GH: Bueno vámonos

Subiendo todos a la nave de Gohan, mientras tanto en la Corporación Cápsula.

V: ¡MALDITA SEA MUJER! ¡Ya te dije que no! - Exclamó el príncipe de los saiyajins mientras esquivaba unos robots

B: Pero deja de ser tan aburrido, todos ellos son normales que mi esposo me acompaña a eventos como estos.

V: Esas son tonterías de terrícolas, ¡NO IRÉ! Y no insistes más si no quieres hacerme enojar, ve con Trunks. - _Dijó con indiferencia._

B: ¡ESTOY HARTA DE TU ACTITUD "PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS"! - _exclamó sarcásticamente, mientras cerramos la puerta con la fuerza dejando un solo Vegeta._

V: ¡Maldición! Esta mujer, no me deja entrenar en paz!

En Kame House

GH: ¡MUCHACHOS! Que alegría volverlos a ver - _Habló entusiasmado mientras abrazamos a algunos de ellos_

M: Maestro Roshi, muchas felicidades este presente es parte de nuestra familia- _Sonreía Milk_

MR: ¡GUAU! - _Decidió al unísono Roshi Oolong mientras abría una docena de revistas xxx -_ Estas chicas sí que son hermosas - _Ojeaba Roshi las revistas junto con Oolong con una leve hemorragia en su nariz. Lo que hizo reír a todos los presentes._

¡LECHE! - _Un grito a lo lejos ha llamado la atención._

M: Bulma cuanto tiempo sin verte, te sientes radiante y tan elegante como siempre: _usamos una blusa rosa junto con un collar de perlas blancas combinadas con unos vaqueros blancos y unos botines_

B: ¡Caramba Milk! Me abochornas, pero tienes razón - _Dijo entre risas_

K: Vaya Bulma es bueno verte - _dijo Krillin -_ Luces idéntica

MR: Tienes razón Krilin y dime Bulma ¿Acaso no vino contigo Vegeta? - _Miré a lo que está mal con la cabeza y este sonrió ampliamente_ \- Entonces me imagino que mi regalo será uno de estos - _Tomando a Bulma de la cintura y parando los labios._

B: ¿QUEE? Ni lo crea viejo decrepito - _Exclamó fuertemente mientras alzaba los puños para propinar un golpe_

MR: ¿Cuál es la forma de tratar al cumpleañero? - _Decía afligido a Roshi lleno de chichones_

Todos los comentarios, dialogaban de sus vidas y disfrutaban de la fiesta. El maestro Roshi, Oolong y Yamcha estaban listos, molestando a N ° 18 la cual solo les propinaba palizas.  
Poco a poco la noche y algunos de los invitados han regresado a sus hogares. Quedando unos pocos en la fiesta.

M: Y dime Bulma a que se debe que Vegeta no haya venido - _proporcionado con curiosidad_

B:! Ush! Ni me lo recuerdas Leche, ese arrogante de Vegeta dijo que eran tonterías terrícolas y que a él solo le interesaba a hacer más fuerte, Aún sigue esperando ganar un Goku - _Bebe un sorbo de su cóctel_

M: ¿Vegeta aún tiene la esperanza de que Goku vuelva? - _Manifestó la leche con un aire de tristeza __\- Yo_ no lo _creo._

B: Vamos Milk, ¿debes superar esos cuantos años han pasado ya desde la partida de él? Tres? Cinco?

M: Es sencillo para ti decirlo por qué a pesar del carácter y el orgullo de Vegeta nunca te has dejado sola ... en cambio yo ..

B: Pero leche, hay muchos otros hombres y bueno tu ... no estas tan mal, digo bajo todas esas prendas antiguas y trajes de entrenamiento tuyos debe haber algo bueno. - _Esto último se manifiesta con algo de indiferencia, lo que la leche lo notó_

M: ... yo - _Habló entristecida_

B: Bueno, es decir, decir, pasar con la _fuerza y el trabajo, la guerra, la soledad, la fiesta y la vida. Habló Bulma señalando el vestido rosa y el anticuado de la leche._

Bulma se alejo brevemente de su amiga al notar el cambio de carácter de está, y salió a la conversación con el resto de los invitados.

Prov. Leche

_Desearía estar en casa, realmente no estaba muy animada de venir. Ahora solo me siento humillada, sin embargo, no sé qué hacer._

Mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamiento de la Corporación Cápsula

Prov. Vegeta

_No puedo creerlo desde que se había ido. La inutilidad de Kakarotto no se ha encontrado en ningún otro lugar. En este momento se han desterrado más de esos estúpidos robots y Bulma y no se ha fabricado más, tan solo como se dice el insecto de Kakarotto. Mi objetivo solo se redujo. Tan solo tenía que encontrar un adversario algo mediano digno con el entrenar el gordo de Majin Boo o el androide, pero eso significaba ir a buscarlos a la fiesta de ese anciano y desafiar a uno de ellos._

Vegeta volaba a gran velocidad para llegar a Kame House para desafiar a algunos de los guerreros más fuertes y así poder entrenar.

GT: Miren es el señor Vegeta - _Gritó Goten_

TR: ¿Papa? - _Manifestó algo confundido_

B: Vegeta? Creí que no vendrías? - _comentaba sorprendida mientras vegeta desciende -_ No importa de todas las formas me alegra que hayas decidido venir - _Dijó sonriente_

V: No ha venido a verte a tí - _Habló manteniendo su semblante -_ Viene a desafiar a uno de ellos - _Señaló a Boo y N ° 18_

GH: Señor Piccoro, ¿Se habrá vuelto malo de nuevo Vegeta? - _Murmullo a Piccoro_

PC: No lo sé Gohan

B: ¿Qué dados? Más información en la vida es el entrenamiento y la vida, estamos  
celebrando la Tierra está en paz no hay más peleas - _Habló furica_ \- ¡VAMOS VEGETA! Déja tus tonterías y vamonos a casa! ¡BAÑADOR!

TR: Sí mamá - _corrió hacia ella_

V: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA MUJER! - _todos tragaron saliva -_ No tengo tiempo para sus tonterías. La misma forma que hace el insecto de ¡Kakarotto! - _Esto último lo dijo y lo hizo junto con el, poniendo a Gohan, Goten, Piccoro y Krillin en guardia_

V: No hay ridículos, ¿no es cierto? Si me gustaría acabar con todos ustedes en cuestión de minutos pero que no es mi objetivo, ¡Tú! - _Señalando a N ° 18_ \- Pelea conmigo!

_¿Qué es lo que se puso en guardia a N ° 18?_

N ° 18: ¿Qué demonios te ocurre idiota? - _contestó totalmente enfadada_

Número 18 empieza a defenderse de todos los golpes que recibes de saiyajin todos esquivando y respondiendo hasta que Vegeta lanza un ataque en el cual N ° 18 lo desvía con algo de dificultad

Prov. Vegeta

_No andaré. Lo haré. Lo haré. Lo haré, no. Lo haré, no. Lo haré, no. Lo haré, no._

Prov. Leche

_Me refiero a mis pensamientos en la parte trasera de la casa de Kame Hasta que escuche un gran bullicio y decidí salir ... pero que?_

GH y GT: ¡MAMÁ! _\- Gritaron unísono e intentaron alcanzarla_

B: Leche ...

V: Demonios! - _Vegeta voló rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estaba leche._

Todos estaban impactados presenciando la nube de humo que había provocado el ataque de Vegeta y esperando que se pueda visualizar a través de la Cortina de humo. Al bajar lograron ver como Leche descendiente en los brazos del príncipe de los saiyajins. Aliviando a varios.

M: Vegeta ... - _Murmullo con poco aliento -_ Gracias - este _último lo dijo con una sonrisa que marcó su rostro y mientras tomaba la mano de Vegeta momentáneamente._

V: mmm ... mujer loca - _Dijó vegeta _ _bastante fastidiado, un tanto sorprendido y levemente ruborizado._


	2. La cena

La cena

Prov. Bulma

_Había pasado ya un par de semanas desde el accidente con Milk, estaba bastante ocupada con el trabajo, aunque una parte de mí sabía que no era más que una excusa para no visitar a mi amiga, sentía_ mucha vergüenza. _Sabía que gran parte de la culpa era de Vegeta y no_ _tenía cara para disculparme con ella por el suceso, había hablado con vegeta para que le ofrezca una disculpa a ella y a su familia, pero como era obvio el no accedió._

_-No digas tonterías mujer - vociferó Vegeta -Un príncipe jamás pide disculpas menos a una tonta terrícola que es inoportuna - dijo mientras continúo entrenando - De todas formas, yo fui quien la rescató._

_No podía cambiar de opinión a Vegeta así que me encogí sobre mis hombros y me fui._

Prov. Milk

_En realidad, no me sentía mal, de hecho, pensaba que todos habían exagerado el asunto sea como sea Vegeta había llegado en el momento exacto si no hubiera sido por él ya estuviera en el otro mundo. El día que me rescató pude contemplarlo de mejor manera tenía una facciones muy varoniles y cierta distinción que hacía que el título de "Príncipe de los saiyajins" se le dé a la perfección..._  
_Pero que estaba diciendo es el esposo de Bulma y el rival de mi Goku. - pensó ladeando su cabeza._

VD: Tenga señora Milk -_dijo Videl mientras le entregaba comida_

M: Videl, es muy generoso de tu parte no te hubieras molestado, además yo me encuentro bien - _dijo amablemente_

VD: Nada de eso el médico dijo claramente que debía guardar reposo, el evento de ayer fue traumático sumado a lo que ha pasado estos últimos años. - _guardó silencio por un momento - _Está pasando por mucho estrés señora Milk, déjeme ayudarla -_Sonrió Videl mientras Milk asentía_

M: Verdaderamente eres un ángel Videl, no cabe duda que Gohan tuvo mucha suerte contigo - _Soltó una risa pícara y ambas rieron._

Mientras en la Corporación Capsule

B: ¿Trunks? - _Buscaba Bulma a su hijo_

_Dónde se mete ese niño, cuando lo necesito; en la mañana había estado arreglando mi armario con las cosas nuevas que compre y desechando algunas que, aunque eran nuevas ya no me quedaban, Rápidamente se vino a mi mente Milk ella era mucho más atlética que yo estaba segura de que le quedarían a la perfección_

_-Sería bueno que se las de a Milk como una disculpa y para que renueve su armario - pensó._

B: Vegeta - _preguntó la mujer mientras entraba a la sala de entrenamiento_

V: Ahora no Bulma, que no ves que estoy entrenando - _Respondió_

B: Necesito que lleves estos vestidos a casa de Milk

V: ¿Bromeas? - _Dijo mientras seguía enfocado en lo suyo -_ Yo no pienso ir a casa de Kakarotto

B: ¡Vegeta! ¡Debes hacerlo! Quiero obsequiar a Milk estos vestidos y llevárselos es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de lo que paso en la casa del maestro Roshi - _Habló molesta_

V: Mujer yo no pienso ir a ver a esa mujer ridícula - _Respondió con fuerza el príncipe de los saiyajins - _Además es culpa de ella haberse entrometido en mi pelea

B: ¡No te lo estoy preguntando irás y es una orden! ¡Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de casi matarla! ¿Entendido? - _Manifestó Bulma con mucha rabia_

_Y por un breve momento Vegeta pensó en el accidente con la esposa de su Rival_.

\- Flash back -

M: Vegeta ... - _Murmullo con poco aliento - _Gracias - _esto último lo dijo con una leve sonrisa que marcaba su rostro y mientras tomaba la mano de Vegeta momentáneamente._

V: mmm... mujer loca -_Dijo vegeta_ bastante fastidiado, un tanto sorprendido y levemente ruborizado.

\- Fin del Flash back -

V: tsk... - _Murmullo a regañadientes y se dirigió a casa de los Son con los vestidos_

Vegeta volaba velozmente hacia la montaña Paoz pensando que mientras más rápido hiciera esto, más rápido volvería a su entrenamiento.

V: Aquí es - _murmuró para sí mismo mientras descendía y observaba el lugar -_Es un lugar amplio para entrenar

Rápidamente camino hacia la puerta tocó

V: ¡Vamos mujer date prisa! - _dijo con fastidio y siguió esperando por un momento - _Que demonios hace que no puede abrir la puerta -_exclamó mientras seguía de pie en la puerta_

Estuvo esperando por un tiempo a que alguien abriera la puerta, molestó por no recibir respuesta emprendió vuelo de retorno, pero de pronto...

M: ¿Vegeta? -_dijo sumamente sorprendida Milk mientras abría la puerta -_ Que haces aquí?

V: Bulma me dijo que te trajera esto - _Extendió los vestidos hacia Milk_

M: ¿Para mí?, no puedo aceptarlos Vegeta eso no está bien - _Contestó Milk_

V: Escucha mujer, yo no pienso perder más tiempo del que me hiciste pasar así que tómalos o los dejaré aquí tirados - _Señaló el suelo Vegeta -_Además -continuó- Esto es un obsequio de disculpas por lo sucedido de Bulma - _terminó el saiyajin_

Milk se quedó un poco pensativa pero luego de unos segundos aceptó gustosa.

M: Está bien Vegeta, gracias - _Dijo Milk viendo como el saiyajin alzaba vuelo y en eso..._

*Hurmpppppp* (sonido del estómago de Vegeta)

V: ... - _sonrojado_

M: Quieres pasar a almorzar, la comida está casi lista -_ofreció amablemente _\- Conozco el apetito voraz que tienen los saiyajins - _Esto último dijo un tanto melancólica, Vegeta asintió y procedió a entrar a casa de Milk._

Prov. De Vegeta

_Había notado melancolía en eso último que dijo, esa mujer lo dijo con melancolía al recordar a Kakarotto. Pase a su casa era bastante pequeña en contraste a la mía llena de adornos y fotografías, Una en particular había llamado mi atención era de Kakarotto con su primogénito y su mujer, parecían alegres, en especial la mujer se veía muy joven y mucho más arreglada a como se veía ahora._

_-Vaya que le había afectado las múltiples muertes y partidas del insecto - pensé mientras veía como la mujer de Kakarotto terminaba de hacer la comida y hablaba sin parar de él._

_Me sorprendía un poco lo devota que era esta mujer a Kakarotto, sobre todo después de abonarla a su suerte ella lo amaba como siempre, aunque notaba algo de resentimiento cada vez que lo mencionaba. Su comportamiento era exactamente igual a las mujeres de mi antiguo planeta, devotas a su pareja hasta el final sin importar nada. Lo cual me llevo a pensar en mi mujer, Estando en la misma posición ya me hubiera olvidado con Yamcha o alguna otra sabandija terrestre. _

M: Espero que te guste – _Expreso Milk mientras le ofrecía comida a Vegeta_

V: Hmmp – _Dijo Vegeta tomando una pierna de cerdo_

M: ¿Vaya que tienes mucho apetito? – Mientras miraba al saiyajin devorando su comida –¿Te gusta? – _Preguntó_

V: Esta aceptable

M: ¡Aceptable! –_Expresó exaltada _**– **Mi comida es la mejor de este universo como puedes decir eso

V: No exageres mujer, he probado mejores platillos que este – _Mintió, en realidad pensaba que estaba muy delicioso nunca había comido nada tan bueno como esto, pero jamás lo iba a aceptar mucho menos a la esposa de su Rival._

Milk se limitó a mirarlo con un poco de disgusto, pero luego se sintió alegre de volver a ver como alguien más disfrutaba tanto de su comida como Goku, no cabía duda de que lo extrañaba demasiado.

Prov. Milk

_Ahí lo tenía yo frente a mí al hombre que alguna vez había amenazado a la Tierra, por el cual mi esposo murió por primera vez y se volvió su eterno Rival, estaba frente a mi disfrutando de mi comida, aunque él no lo aceptara. Jamás habíamos conversado ni nada a pesar de ser el esposo de mi amiga, era simple, él y yo éramos muy diferentes, pero no podía dejar de sentir un sentimiento de satisfacción y de sentido en mi vida. Era algo simple solo había cocinado y Vegeta estaba comiendo, pero así se resumía mi vida junto a Goku, y volverlo a hacer me hacía sentir muy bien a pesar de ser para otro hombre. Conocía muy poco a Vegeta y aunque mi Goku y Vegeta eran del mismo planeta y de la misma raza había notables diferencias entre ambos. Goku era como un niño egoísta que solo pensaba en luchar con guerreros más fuertes sin importar nada mientras que Vegeta era orgulloso y pensaba en volverse más fuerte día a día, pero jamás había dejado sola a Bulma o a su Hijo y eso envidiaba mucho de Bulma._

De pronto las palabras del saiyajin logro sacar a Milk de sus pensamientos

V: ¿Aún lo esperas? – _Preguntó Vegeta con firmeza_

M: No... - _Contestó con desesperanza Milk sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a su esposo_

V: No deberías – _Alzo la mirada Vegeta _– Kakarotto es un imbécil inmaduro, por sus venas solo corre sangre de guerrero. Nada más – _Concluyó_

M: ¿Qué hay de ti?, tu eres el príncipe de lo saiyajin – _Preguntó Milk_

V: Hmmp... Supongo que adopté algunas de las costumbres terrícolas – _Dijo desviando la mirada_

Milk sonrió en realidad no esperaba esa respuesta del Orgulloso Vegeta.

Prov. Vegeta

_Era inevitable no notar lo desolada y dolida que estaba aquella mujer podía notarlo en cada una de sus palabras al mencionar a Kakarotto. Pero había algo más no solo había dolor o tristeza, podía verlo en sus ojos, era rabia hacia Kakarotto una furia indomable ella era toda una guerrera una mujer fuerte, a la cual Kakarotto debía temerle. Alguna vez había escuchado la charla del anciano junto con el cerdo afirmando que la esposa de Kakarotto era la mujer más fuerte de este planeta. Hoy lo veía en sus ojos, sin duda alguna era como las mujeres saiyajin._

El tiempo paso en un santiamén Vegeta había acabado cada platillo que Milk le había preparado mientras que ella solo volvió a hablar un par de veces más. Y aunque gran parte del encuentro hubo silencio, ella no se sintió incomoda y a Vegeta no le importaba.

Vegeta se alistaba para salir la noche había caído y ya no había comida, el saiyajin estaba a punto de salir cuando...

M: Vegeta –_ llamó Milk, mientras lo jalaba de la mano impidiéndole salir _– Gracias - _Milk se acercó y plasmó un beso en la mejilla al saiyajin_

Vegeta se sorprendió mas no hizo nada al respecto tan solo emprendió su vuelo dejando a una Milk sola y confundida.


	3. Noche de chicas

Noche de chicas

_"A pesar de que ya había pasado años desde que Goku se fue aun no aceptaba la idea de que se había ido de nuestras vidas quizás por siempre, por siempre esas palabras retumban constantemente en mi cabeza, en algún momento no me las creía pero ahora ya empezaba a entender totalmente que así sería mi vida de ahora en adelante. Goku no volvería jamás y yo no sabía si terminar mis días en la tierra rencorosa hacia él o totalmente afligida por nunca más volverlo a ver. Pero si de algo estoy segura es que mi mente aún no me permite olvidarlo él está aquí aferrado a mi pecho, a mis labios, él junto con su encantadora y peculiar forma de enamorarme no me dejaban en paz. Cada día que pasa es más agónico y hoy por hoy solo trato de mantener mi postura por mi hijo Goten, más de una noche rogué a Kamisama que acabara con este dolor, pero no podía dejar a mi Goten sin padre y sin madre. Ya hace más de un mes estoy tomando la medicación que Bulma me había dado pero está no estaba haciendo efecto, ese Saiyajin realmente me ha destruido la vida."_

Con un par de lágrimas en los ojos Goten cerraba aquel libro color rosa que había encontrado entre las cosas de su madre, él sabía que su madre sufría por la ausencia de su padre, pero jamás la había visto tan vulnerable, tan expuesta. Había olvidado completamente a su madre entre juegos, estudio y entrenamiento con su mejor amigo. Y su hermano igual ahora que tenía una familia, a todos les dolía, pero nadie más que a su mamá después de todo no era la primera vez que su papá la dejaba sola. No había duda que su mamá era la mujer más fuerte del mundo por soportar tanto, pero hasta la mujer más fuerte del mundo necesitaba ayuda y menguar su dolor.

M: ¿Goten? ¿Hijo que haces? –_ Decía Milk mientras sentía el abrazo de su hijo menor_

GT: Mamá, te quiero mucho – _Abrazaba con más fuerza a su madre_

M: Cariño, yo te amo muchísimo – _Bajaba un poco para ponerse a la altura de Goten_ – Eres mi pequeño hombrecito que me acompaña todos los días – _Goten sonreía mientras su madre le limpiaba las lagrimas_

GT: Mamá, ¿extrañas a papa? – _Dijo con tristeza_

M: Por supuesto que si hijo cada día, pero esta fue su decisión y antes de irse me dejo un hermoso regalo – _Acaricio el rostro de Goten_ – Mírate cada vez más grande y fuerte, eres idéntico a tu padre te aseguro que él está más que orgulloso de cuanto ha crecido su pequeño Goten – _Esto último dijo acariciando el cabello de Goten y limpiando sus propias lágrimas._

GT: Mamá no llores, mejor dime hay algo que quieras hacer hoy, ir de comprar o salir o comer vamos iré contigo hoy no entrenaré con Trunks.

M: No mi pequeño no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien, ve y diviértete con Trunks pero regresa para la cena ¿sí?

GT: ¿Estas segura? –_ Pregunto dudoso_

M: Muy segura, ahora ve – _Dijo Milk mientras sonreía para su hijo_

Goten asintió, pero sabía que su mamá mentía, así que emprendió vuelo en dirección a la casa de su amigo con un plan en mente

En corporación Capsule

T: Dices que está muy triste? y ¿Dónde encontraste su diario? – _Pregunto Trunks_

GT: En su cama, al parecer lo escribió hace no mucho

T: He leído eso en algún libro de mi mamá es depresión y es común en personas que han sido abandonadas por su pareja – _afirmó Trunks_

GT: ¿Depresión? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tiene cura?

T: Claro que la tiene Goten, pero necesitamos ayuda de alguien más – _Dijo mientras corría hacia otro lugar con su amigo detrás _\- Sígueme

GT: uujum

Mientras tanto al Sur Oeste de la ciudad en un área desierta, se encontraba el príncipe de los saiyajin meditando y elevando su Ki

Prov. Vegeta

_Necesitaba entrenar más, necesitaba algo más poderoso que las maquinas que Bulma construía para mí, Y en este estúpido planeta no encontraba ningún adversario digno de mí, había pensado en decirle a Bulma que me construyera una nave para viajar y buscar otros adversarios y volverme más poderoso, después de todo no iba a permitir que el insecto de Kakarotto se este volviendo más fuerte, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados por que cuando el volviera lo volvería a desafiar y esta vez lo vencería. Ese insecto no puede ser más fuerte que un guerrero de clase alta ¡COMO YO!_

Esto último Vegeta anuncio con una furia acelerada elevando su Ki de manera precipitada iba destruyendo cada formación de roca que estaba a su paso. Dejando profundidades y cañones en la zona de su entrenamiento, ataque tras ataque iba lanzándolos con furia y recordando todas las veces que su adversario lo humillo derrotándolo. Ahora se había ido y estaba quien sabe dónde volviéndose más fuerte, mientras él se encontraba atrapado sin avanzar en sus entrenamientos ni saber cuándo seria su próximo encuentro. Solo sabía que debía derrotarlo de cualquier forma posible.

V: ¡MALDICIÓOOOON! ¡MALDITO KAKAROTTO! La próxima vez me las pagarás y dejare en claro las cosas ¡Que yo soy el guerrero más poderoso del Universo!

Mientras que en la Corporación Capsule

Un pequeño joven abría la puerta del laboratorio de su madre junto con su amigo de toda la vida

T: Mamá, necesito preguntarte algo – _Preguntó Trunks_

B: ¿Que necesitas Trunks?, Hola Goten, no sabia que estabas aquí –_ Dijo sonriente la científica_

GT: Hola señora Bulma –_ sonrió_

B: ¿Y bien chicos que necesitan? - _preguntó dejando a un lado unas cuantas hojas del trabajo_

T: ¿mamá cómo se cura la depresión?

B: ¿Depresión? ¿Porque me preguntas eso? ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes se asentido mal? ¬-_ dijo Bulma con tono de preocupación_

GT: No, señora Bulma no es para ninguno de nosotros

T: Es para la Mamá de Goten, Goten leyó su diario y en él ella decía que estaba muy triste

B: ¿Es eso cierto? Goten – _Preguntó dudosa a lo cual ambos jóvenes asintieron_ – Bueno siendo eso el caso es preocupante, pero tiene solución – _Aludió Bulma que ya sabía del problema de su amiga, pero pensaba que había mejorado con la medicación ¬_

GT: Señora Bulma, me siento muy triste al ver a mi mama así – _Esto último dijo Goten muy afligido_

B: Lo sé Goten y tranquilo haré todo lo posible para que se sienta mejor, ahora ve con Trunks a jugar en su habitación déjamelo a mi yo me haré cargo – _Guiño su ojo mientras ambos niños sonrieron y asintieron al unísono_

Al instante Bulma se dirigió a su habitación

B: Hola, maestro Roshi habla Bulma, podría pasarme con 18

N18: Dime Bulma que se te ofrece

B: Creo que hoy debemos tener una salida de emergencia trata de localizar a Launch y yo me encargo de llamar a Milk y Videl iremos a festejar entre chicas – _Dijo alegre_

N18: Suena bien, trataré de localizar a Launch, pero no prometo nada ya sabes que ella vive en las montañas junto a Ten

B: Lo sé haz lo posible, hoy a las 8 pm en Satán City, ¿listo?

N18: Listo nos vemos allá

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz

Sentía sus manos grandes apretando mi cintura no permitía ni un centímetro de distancia sentía la urgencia de sentir su piel sudorosa y caliente mientras yo me aferraba a su espalda esa espalada musculosa que tanto me gustaba su cabello revuelto mi mano jugaba con todo su cuerpo y él no se quedaba atrás, el recorría todo mi cuerpo con lujuria marcando cada lugar cada centímetro de mi piel lo llenaba de amor de caricias. Comenzaba por mis labios bajaba por mi cuello con dirección a mis pechos, jugaba con ellos los besaba los lamia, y yo me arqueaba de placer bajo sus manos, bajo su cuerpo perfecto. El la besaba mientras con su mano libre bajaba por su cuello... Su pecho... Su vientre hasta que llego al sexo de Milk estaba bastante húmedo, el acaricio la parte superior del mismo sacándole varios gemidos a Milk mismos que al instante eran callados por los besos del guerrero, Milk se estaba dejando acariciar y él estaba explorando todo el exterior de su vagina acariciando su entrada. Pronto el guerrero dejo la boca de su amada y bajo hasta su feminidad comenzó a lamerla saboreando todos los jugos que corrían por ahí a causa de la excitación, empezó a introducir los dedos que al instante dejo más holgada su cavidad para dar paso a más. Cuatro dedos entraban y salían mientras él le proporcionaba sexo oral. Milk gemía más fuerte que nunca se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas de su cama como si de ello dependiera su vida

-Oh sii siii por favor Goku sigueee. Mmmmm esto me está gustando sii mmmmm. No te detengaas. ¿Goku? *Riiiiiing Riiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiing* Ve ve getaa? *Riiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiing*

Milk despertaba atónita de su sueño, nunca había sido su esposo, siempre había sido Vegeta, escuchaba sonar el teléfono con bastante insistencia y casi sin aliento se acercó al mismo a contestarlo.

M: Residencia Son, ¿Con quien tengo el gusto? – _Dijo Milk aun perpleja de toda la situación_

B: Milk, hola como estas ¿Interrumpo algo? Te noto agitada – _Pregunto Bulma_

M: Ehh... no, no Bulma solo quehaceres dime ¿necesitas algo? – _Dijo nerviosa Milk recordando aquel sueño con el esposo de su amiga_

B: En realidad no solo llamaba para ver como estabas y para invitarte a salir esta noche junto con las chicas

M: ¿Salir? A donde

B: Satán City hoy 8 pm, no puedes decirnos que no

M: No lo sé Bulma tengo muchas cosas que hacer no tengo tiempo – _Dijo Milk ya con el aliento repuesto_

B: Vamos Milk no está mal salir de vez en cuando tú eres una madre muy devota, Goten se puede quedar en mi casa con Trunks mamá los cuidará

M: Bulma no sé es decir desde que Goku se fue no he salido a lugares así y yo -_Fue interrumpida por Bulma_

B: ¡Exacto! Desde que Goku se fue no has salido has vivido encerrada sin diversión no es bueno para la Psique Humana estar así, ya hasta debes de tener alucinaciones o escuchar voces – _Dijo Bulma divertida_

M: *glup* mmmm... He he, este dime iremos a un lugar ¿tranquilo? Una cena ¿quizá? – _Contestó nerviosamente_

B: Eso es un ¿sí?! Listo entonces te veo 8 pm en Satán City Videl no irá dijo que tenía cosas pendientes, y sí te prometo que será tranquilo – _Sonrió con malicia_ – Te veo allá amiga, ve sensual – _esto último dijo mientras colgaba la llamada_

M: affff – _suspiró_ – Y ahora que me pondré, Bulma siempre consigue lo que quiere ni hablar iré a arreglarme

Se acercó a su armario y enseguida sus ojos visualizaron cual sería el atuendo que usaría

M: supongo que este estará bien –_ Comentó Milk mientras se dirigía a ducharse_

8:00 pm – Satán City

B: ¿Dónde está? Espero que no me haya mentido – _Refunfuño Bulma, misma que estaba usando un vestido color vino que marcaba muy bien su figura_

N18: Relájate ahí viene– _Dijo esto mientras señalaba a Milk, por su parte N18 llevaba un vestido negro corto con escote en la espalda que hacia juego con un cinturón dorado_

B: Pero qué demonios -_ Vociferó Bulma sorprendida_

M: Chicas lamento la demora – _Dijo Milk_

B: Que te pusiste Milk .. Esta.. Esta..

N18: Espantoso –_ Concluyó N18 sin descaro afirmo 18 señalando el vestido de Milk el cual era el mismo que uso en el primer concurso de artes marciales donde Goku le propuso matrimonio_

B: ¡18!

N18: No le iba a mentir se ve terrible – _Mencionó con lo cual Milk bajo un tanto la mirada pero luego se mantuvo firme_

M: No, no es así este es el uniforme de una guerrera y no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme

B: Si amiga pero Íbamos a salir no a un torneo

M: Bueno entonces si lo prefieren no iré – _Dijo dándose la vuelta a lo cual Bulma la tomaba del brazo_

B: Nada de eso guerrera esta noche es nuestra vamos – dijo rápidamente Bulma

M y N18: A ¿dónde vamos?- _Preguntaron ambas_

B: Allá – _Dijo Bulma señalando un bar de la zona_

Prov. Milk

_Habíamos entrado a aquel lugar sinceramente no me sentía a gusto, veía varias mujeres con vestido minúsculos y hombres totalmente ebrios e irrespetuosos al entrar rápidamente nos ofrecieron un par de cocteles a cada una. Bulma se lo tomo sin más y rápidamente al igual que N18 mientras que yo le daba pequeños sorbos la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado beber el alcohol para mí era una bebida tan amarga. N18 y Bulma salieron por un momento a bailar las observaba ambas eran muy atractivas y sus vestidos no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, N18 era bastante seria y prudente Bulma por su lado no, desde mi asiento podía observar como varios hombres se acercaban a varias N18 los mandaba a volar, la verdad era bastante cómico aparentemente 18 solo había venido a tomar un par de tragos, mientras que Bulma estaba bastante ebria y coqueteaba con cada hombre atractivo que se le acercaba._

N18: Piensas estar sentada todo la noche ¿ahí? – _Dijo 18 mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado_

M: No me gusta bailar, es decir nunca lo he hecho Goku y yo no salíamos con frecuencia

N18: Si pero ahora estas aquí deberías disfrutar un poco más

M: 18 dime tú y Krillin hacen cosas como ¿estás? Salir y disfrutar de bares o ¿fiestas? – _Pregunto Milk dando un sorbo a su trago_

N18: La verdad es que no con tanta frecuencia, pero si en ocasiones que lo ameritan, pero de verdad tú y Goku no solían salir para ¿nada? – _Pregunto mientras Milk negaba con la cabeza_

M: Así es, el solo vivía entrenando y bueno yo en casa cuidando a Gohan y Goten

N18: Vaya eso sí que es triste.

M: Si - _Respondió triste_

N18: Sinceramente no sé cómo puedes seguir esperándolo, por lo que dices ustedes dos tenían nada en común - _Comentó N18 sin más_

M: Sí - _Dijo Milk con la voz casi quebrada_ – Me disculpas un momento 18 iré a tomar aire - mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al balcón que había en aquel lugar

Prov. Milk

_Una parte de mi sabía que todo lo que dijo N18 tenía razón, Goku y yo éramos incompatibles estábamos juntos no más que por una estúpida promesa. Si ya me sentía bastante mal por los comentarios de mi atuendo no solo de parte de mis amigas sino también de un par de hombres de aquel lugar, peor ahora que me dolía recordar a mi esposo, recordar que lo último que hizo fue ser tan egoísta he irse sin pensar en nadie solo en él y su maldita ambición de ser más fuerte. _

M: affff Goku -_ Suspiró_

¿?: No, No, no Takumi Aoyama primor –_ dijo la voz de un hombre a las espaldas de Milk_

M: ¿Quién eres? – _Contestó Milk en posición de Batalla_

TA: Tranquila princesa, veo que eres toda una guerrera, solo vine a traerte un trago – _Extendió el trago hacia Milk_

M: No muchas gracias no bebo- _Dijo Milk con seriedad_

TA: Vamos mi hermoso Lirio, estas sola en este lugar déjame hacerte compañía acepta este trago – _Dijo mientras se acercaba a Milk_

M: Dije que ¡NO! Y Soy casada para su información ahora retírese o estaré dispuesta a atacarlo – _Exclamó con un ceño fruncido_

TA: Así me encantan las mujeres salvajes, agresivas, poco femeninas y con respecto a tu matrimonio tranquila que esto puede quedar entre los dos, pero te advierto que una vez que me pruebes vendrás suplicando por más – _Dijo al instante en el que acorralaba a Milk tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo_

M: ¡Suéltame imbécil! – _Dijo Milk forcejeando_

TA: Ya te dije que vendrás suplicándome más, deberías estar agradecida, mujeres tan desarregladas como tú no se les presenta una oportunidad. No sé cómo tu marido no te ha dejado botada aun - _Dijo con una sonrisa cínica y triunfante en su rostro, la había hecho cabrear_

M: ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! – _Dijo Milk propinándole un golpe en el abdomen y llena de lágrimas por aquel comentario_

TA: maldita, me las vas a pagar – _Apenas dijo mientras estaba en el piso retorcido de dolor_

Rápidamente Milk salió de aquel lugar y fue a la mesa donde se encontraba N18 agitada y llena de lágrimas

N18: ¿Te encuentras bien? - _Preguntó 18_

M: Perfectamente - _dijo intentando reponerse_ – Vamos por un par de tragos

Prov. N18

_Para ser su primera vez lo hacía bastante bien parecía que ninguna bebida le hacía efecto estaba callada y solo bebiendo copa tras copa que le traía, a veces conversaba un poco de como era su vida después de la partida de Goku, sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría llorar pero no de tristeza si no de rabia. Estaba imparable y aunque la detenía ella seguía bebiendo. Y mientras llevábamos así ya un par de horas pensé que desahogarse estaría bien para Milk el alcohol no era la mejor solución pero que rayos, habíamos salido a divertirnos, todo estaba bien hasta que pude ver que Bulma estaba en aprietos no sabía que había hecho pero debía ir por ella ya era hora de irnos._

M: 18... Yo... – _Dijo Milk un tanto ebria y en un tono casi inaudible_

N18: Espera Milk ahora vuelvo debo ir por Bulma –_ Se fue_

M: No... No me siento... Na... da.. bien – _Manifestó esto último mientras caía desmayada_

_\- Espero que lo disfruten :3 -_


	4. La cámara de las emociones

4\. La cámara de las emociones

Prov. Milk

Recuerdo como mi cuerpo caía pesadamente sobre la cama, a mi lado se encontraba Bulma, y justo al pie de la cama se encontraba el príncipe de los Saiya. Pero tan solo lo vi por unos momentos y caí inconsciente bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Prov. Vegeta

Esa mujer no me dejaba ni un momento tranquilo, a pesar de que salió con las Urracas continua fastidiando. Al llegar a aquel lugar fue inevitable que dos cosas llamaran mi atención. Primero como Bulma coqueteaba con cualquier sabandija a su paso y por otro lado la situación en la que se encontraba la mujer de Kakarotto y cómo se las estaba resolviendo. Un tipo se le había acercado, ella se mostró reacia a sus halagos y sin más se puso en posición de batalla propinándole un golpe. Sin pensarlo una sonrisa de lado apareció. Esa arpía podía ser una caja de sorpresas sin lugar a dudas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahí estaban las dos cada cual por su lado metidas en problemas su esposa se encontraba siendo acosada por un par de sujetos. Y por otro lado estaba la esposa de su rival desmayada en el suelo de ese lugar.

-tsk!- _gruñó Vegeta, mientras volaba en dirección a ese lugar_

V: BULMA! Largo de aquí insectos si no quieren que los pulverice - _grito con furia mientras apuntaba una bola de energía hacia los sujetos, los cuales se alejaron con temor de inmediato al ver al príncipe_

B: Veggie, al ﬁn eres tú! - _dijo con alegría mientras se aferraba al saiyajin_

N18: Bulma será mejor salir de una vez de aquí, Milk tampoco se encuentra nada bien - _comentó la androide mientras se acercaba a ellos_

B: ¿QUE LE PASO? - _se alteró_ \- vámonos a mi casa, de prisa Vegeta- _concluyó mientras se sujetaba de él y N18 llevaba a Milk_

Prov. Milk

Abrí los ojos y de inmediato me di cuenta que esta no era mi casa, y lo último que recordaba es ver a N18 yendo por Bulma y yo desplomándome.

M: En deﬁnitiva los años me están pagando factura dijo dando un-_ suspiro_\- será mejor que regrese a casa Gohan debe estar preocupado

Observe a través de la ventana, ya casi amanecía, tan pronto como pude me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

Anduve caminando por la inmensa mansión en dirección al patio donde podría encontrar una de las naves de Bulma.

Enseguida mis ojos se posesionaron en una de las naves -Bingo! - C_on rapidez me acerqué a la nave pero algo llamó mi atención_ \- esa es la cámara de gravedad? - _pensó la mujer_.

No sabía si lo que estaba pensando era un disparate pero ahí estaba yo a un pie del lugar de entrenamiento de aquel Guerrero.

M: Vegeta - _dijo mientras se paraba en puntitas para ver a través de la ventana_

Un robot, dos y tres uno a uno Vegeta los iba destruyendo con facilidad. Se veía furioso y lleno de odio, suponía que él pensaba que todos y cada uno de los robots era mi esposo. Podría destruir cientos de ellos pero no le hacían ni cosquillas, estaba más que segura que con ese entrenamiento no lograría alcanzar a Goku. Pero que otra opción tenía, a pesar de llevar varios años viviendo en la Tierra no tenía relación con ninguno de nosotros, bueno excepto con Bulma y... con Goku.

Su poder estaba simplemente por debajo del de mi Goku y ese pensamiento no puedo evitar que se me formara una sonrisa.

En ese momento dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me senté en el pasto, bajé mi ki totalmente a cero no quería que Vegeta se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Eso es algo que Goku me había enseñado como método de defensa en caso de que algún villano nos ataque.

-Goku... -_ dijo mientras suspiraba_

Me era imposible verlo a Vegeta y no pensar en Goku, después de todos ambos eran guerreros por excelencia aunque a la vez eran muy distintos. Mi Goku... Que estará haciendo en este momento... De seguro entrenando donde quiera que esté. Estará bien? Seguirá con vida?. Me sentía tan confundida al pensar en él mi corazón un día se llenaba de amor y orgullo por el Salvador de la Tierra, pero de un momento a otro solo podía pensar en el irresponsable padre que dejo a su hijos y a su esposa... solo por ir a volverse más fuerte. Sabía que esa era su forma de ser, que él ni siquiera era humano, él era un saiyajin y aunque yo también disfrutaba de las artes marciales de joven, no podía llegar a entenderlo

Luego de un momento no tardaron en aparecer lágrimas en los orbes negros de la mujer aún le dolía demasiado, y aunque intentaba idolatrar a su esposo por su obra, no llegaba a calmar su herida. Firmemente con una de sus manos estrujaba el pasto con rabia y con la otra limpia las lágrimas que empezaban a recorrer su perfil. Cuando sintió que la tierra empezó a temblar.

-"Vegeta"-_ fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento y de inmediato se dispuso a ver qué pasaba dentro de la cámara._

Pude ver al saiyajin sacando gran parte de su poder a través de su ki, pasando de su estado normal al súper saiyajin. Nunca lo había visto tan de cerca en ese estado.

Sus movimientos eran estratégicos, muy premeditados y coordinados. Cada movimiento y ataque de Vegeta estaba lleno de inteligencia. Y aunque Goku era más poderoso, no había duda de que sus estilos de lucha eran totalmente opuestos. La idea de verlo y compararlo con mi esposo hizo que un ligero sonrojo se tiñera en mi rostro, al instante vinieron recuerdos de ese extraño sueño que hicieron que me ponga roja cual tomate. Algo que no pareció desapercibido por el Saiya.

Intente ocultarme enseguida lo cual sabía que sería inútil -tonta- pensé al darme cuenta que mi ki.

V: es inútil que hagas eso - _escuche al Saiya diciendo eso mientras salía de su cámara_

M: Ve.. Vege...ta - _hable intentando recuperar la postura Vegeta se quedó callado observándome esperando mi respuesta a lo obvio_

V: y bien? - _dijo con el ceño fruncido_

M: yo.. Bueno... Yo solo he venido a darte las gracias... -"tonta"- _pensé de nuevo Vegeta se quedó por un momento callado pero en seguida vi como su maldita sonrisa arrogante aparecía._

V: JAJAJA mujer tu acaso has creído que he sido yo el que te he "rescatadode tu aventura con ese insecto del bar" ? -_ dijo haciendo énfasis en esto último, estaba llena de rabia por el ademán de este patán._

M: Que más podía esperar de alguien como tú - _respondió despectivamente_

V: alguien como yo? Como te atreves mujer estúpida yo soy el Príncipe de los saiyajins - _Respondió de un solo grito_

M: pues se ve que no sabes nada de modales reales. Además déjame recordarte que tu planeta ya no existe así que eres príncipe de "NADA" eres "NADIE" - _¿acaso intentaba herirlo?_\- Además déjame decirte que yo también soy una princesa- _Me miró por unos segundos con el ceño aún más fruncido y levantando su puño lleno de rabia_

V: pues al parecer no eres una princesa muy lista-_ hecho una carcajada_\- al pensar que alguien como yo perdería mi tiempo protegiendo a alguien tan insigniﬁcante como la mujer de Kakarotto.

M: ...

V: De verdad creíste que le importaría tu vida a alguien? Cuando hasta Kakarotto no te aguanto y te dejo abandonada. - _termino con una Sonora carcajada_

Era cruel, era despiadado, era un villano totalmente consiente de la realidad que lo rodeaba, y pensar que había llegado a pensar que había cambiado. Eso había dolido demasiado, eso había sido un golpe muy bajo. Me quedé cabizbaja con los puños cerrados unos minutos no iba a permitir que me vea peor de lo que ya estaba ni mucho menos llena de lágrimas. No sabía qué demonios estaba esperando de él? Esto era normal en Vegeta. O quizás había ido muy lejos y había herido su orgullo.


	5. Retrato de una foto familiar

Retrato de una foto familia

_El dolor que me invade es superior al visto hasta ahora,_

_siendo una prueba del sufrimiento que esta vida me aporta,_

_lamentando la estupidez de mis actos, tan impuros como insanos._

_Ya no sé cómo parar el reguero de mis lágrimas,_

_que aflorando de mis ojos están como si hubiesen sido llamadas._

Prov. Milk

Había llegado a mi casa con las palabras de Vegeta retumbando en mi cabeza, ¿Quién se cree que es? Hablándome de esa manera, de ser tan cruel con sus palabras, muy a pesar de que en el fondo tenía razón en todo. Iba caminando con pesar por la casa que había compartido con mi Son Goku, varios lugares tenían algún recuerdo o alguna anécdota. La antigua habitación de Gohan donde habíamos pasado horas los dos junto con mi padre buscando nombre a nuestro primogénito. Y yo había decidido varios nombres sin pensar en su opinión. De todas formas el lo eligió al ﬁnal. El barril donde tomaba sus baños, me enrojecí al pensar en varios recuerdos de cuantas veces consumamos nuestro amor en aquel lugar La pared de la sala reparada, que se había destruido cuando Goku aún no sabía controlar su ki en estado súper saiyajin, recuerdo que lo estaba gritando y el tan solo acaricio mi hombro y fue inevitable mandarme a volar. En realidad no era el mejor recuerdo pero igual me hacía sonreír el pensar que lo tenia a mi lado. La mesa, como olvidar cuando observaba a un Goku haciendo quehaceres en el hogar, era tan tierno verlo así como preocupante, sonreír al recordar que pensaba que estaba enfermo.. pero no tardo en esfumarse la sonrisa cuando pensé en que no fue así que el tan solo se iba de camping con los muchachos y yo estalle en ira empezando a gritarle.

Una gran sonrisa se asomó, eran tantos recuerdos, pero no tardo en esfumarse aquella sonrisa. Y fue rápidamente reemplazada por las lágrimas.

Quizás todo era cierto y vegeta tenía toda la maldita razón, no solo parcialmente si no toda totalmente. En todos y cada uno de los escasos momentos que tenía a lado de Goku, era yo la problemática era yo la que lo molestaba.

Se cansó de mi, lo fastidié hasta agotarlo el supo ser tan paciente pero no aguanto más y a la primera oportunidad que tuvo se marchó... en búsqueda de lo que más le gusta y de la libertad que yo le estaba quitando Mi matrimonio no era malo tan solo poco usual, el no era un mal esposo yo lo era yo era el eje de problema. Lagrimas gruesas bajaban por mis mejillas me encontraba devastada frente a la idea de que fui yo quien destruyó nuestro matrimonio.

En un principio todo fue por una promesa de niños, pero me atrevo a decir que luego todo se convirtió en amor de verdad. Yo debía tratar de entenderlo más, de ser más condescendiente, no debí intentar reprimirlo ni ser tan grosera con mi trato. Todos me conocían por esa forma de ser mía de carácter fuerte, estricta,

mandona y solían hacer bromas del miedo que tenían de hacerme enojar o del miedo que me tenia Goku. Pero no sabía que detrás de esas bromas detrás de mí carácter estaba alejando a la persona que más amo.

Pocas habían sido las veces que no me había comportado como. una gruñona, pocas habían sido las veces que lo había comprendido y dejado ser. Esto no podía ser peor, todas y cada una de las palabras de Vegeta iban tomando sentido y yo por mi parte no dejaba de llorar.

-lo lamento.. Goku.. - _susurré mientras secaba mis lágrimas_.

Pero debía actuar, debía cambiar para cuando regrese, ser una mejor esposa para Goku. No podía seguir como hasta ahora, le debía una disculpa para cuando vuelva se encuentre con una nueva Milk.

Varias cosas en mi mente se encontraban llenas de confusión, pero estaba segura de lo que debía hacer y a pesar de que el dolor seguía latente victima del cansancio fui cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

VD: Vaya si que debió haber sido una salida muy intensa como para que aún este dormida tu madre Gohan

GH: sí aunque la verdad nunca ha dormido hasta tan tarde

GT: Crees que este enferma hermano? - _preguntó angustiado el pequeño_

GH: No, Goten para nada mamá es muy fuerte - _sonrío_

VD: no te preocupes pequeño, tan solo debe estar muy cansada - c_ontestó Videl poniéndose a la altura de este _\- que te parece si vas a jugar con Pan, mientras yo preparo el almuerzo

Goten asintió feliz y subió hacia su habitación junto con su pequeña sobrina

VD: Gohan tu que crees?

GH: No lo sé Videl ya de por sí es raro que mamá duerma hasta tan tarde, Y que no haya dormido en su habitación también es inusual - _Contestó Gohan preocupado_

VD: Bueno Gohan trata de calmarte, no creo que sea nada tan malo, además esperemos que despierte para que nos cuente que pasó, mientras yo haré la comida, te parece?

GH: Tienes razón -_ sonrió ampliamente a su esposa_

Al paso de un par de horas la mujer despertó sorprendiéndose al notar la visita de su hijo y su nuera M: Gohan, Videl que agradable sorpresa - _dijo incorporándose del sofá_

GH: mama.. te encuentras bien - _dijo Gohan sorprendido_

VD: Señora Milk que le paso? - _dijo Videl igual de sorprendida que su esposo_

M: Oh.. si mis ojos? No es nada solo la mala noche- _mintió_

GH: Estas segura mamá?. Yo..

GT: mamá! - _Goten se acerco con una sonrisa junto a la pequeña Pan _\- como te fue anoche con la Señora Bulma

M: Cariño! Pequeña Pan mírate estas enorme - _dijo jugando con la pequeña_ \- Muy bien Hijo nos divertimos mucho - _Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa forzada_

GT: Que alegría me da escuchar eso - Contesto el pequeño muy dichoso por la respuesta de su madre

VD: Bueno Señora Milk será mejor que almuerce y se vaya a descansar

Después de haber almorzado todos juntos, Gohan y Videl fueron a su casa, aún preocupados por la respuesta que dio la Pelinegra. Milk subió a su habitación tomó una larga ducha, saliendo de su habitación envuelta de una toalla y con su cabello húmedo suelto Ese sentimiento la tenía confundida y llena de culpa le era muy difícil no llorar al recordar. Con sus ojos cristalinos veía el cielo a través de su ventana cuando de un momento a otro vio una silueta acercarse a ella.

M: .. acaso es quien yo creo? - _dijo Milk enchinando sus ojos_

M: Piccoro? - _manifestó al ver aquella ﬁgura situándose frente a ella_

P: Milk

M: QUE HACES AQUI? - _Dijo Milk asustada viéndose cubierta tan solo con una toalla y cubriéndose al mismo tiempo_

P: Aggg escúchame! no se por que diablos haces eso - _gruño molesto_

M: Bueno.. es que, piccoro me sorprendes.. que te trae por aquí- _dijo Milk sorprendida_

P: escucha seré breve, se lo que tienes en mente y debes hablarlo con él

M: En mente...? no te comprendo él?.. te reﬁeres a Goku? - _dijo Milk abriendo los ojos_

P: Debes hablar con él y dejar las cosas en claro

M: Pero como haré eso, nadie sabe donde está - _Dijo la Morena triste_

P: Usa las esferas del dragón - _Terminó Piccoro tomando vuelo hacia la dirección opuesta_

M: Las esferas del dragón.. ? - _Resoplo Milk pensativa, viendo como el namekuseiano se marchaba_

Minutos después aún en la montaña Paoz

M: Bien, andando Goten

GT: Sí mamá - _dijo gustoso subiendo a la lujosa nave de la corporación Capsula en la cual Milk había regresado_

Rápidamente después de un corto tiempo de viaje llegaron a la Corporación Capsula

M: Buenas tardes necesito hablar con la señora Bulma Brief

¿?: Claro Señorita dígame su nombre - _Respondió la pelirroja_

M: Milk de Son

¿?: Señora Bulma, la señora Milk de Son está aquí, sí, sí, entiendo - _colgó el teléfono_ \- Señora Milk siga por favor la Señora Bulma la está esperando

Madre e hijo saludaron a Bulma con un movimiento de mano y caminaron en dirección a ella

B: Milk, como estas que tal la resaca -_dijo la codeando a su amiga_

GT: Mama puedo ir a jugar con Trunks - _Dijo el pequeño jalando el vestido de su madre_

M: claro que si hijo ve - _dijo sonriente viendo como su hijo se marchaba_

B: amiga déjame decírtelo pero te ves terrible - _dijo sonriendo_ \- pero al menos te hubieras quedado en la mañana, por qué te fuiste?- _pregunto Bulma_

M: Yo.. no me sentía bien.. quería ir a mi casa - _dijo un poco triste recordando lo de la mañana_

B: Estas segura Milk? 18 me conto el incidente con ese sujeto, y se por Vegeta que te desmayaste - _Dijo Bulma curiosa_

M: Vegeta..? - _Respondió Milk confundida_

B: Pues claro fue el junto con 18 quien nos trajo a casa a ambas - _Respondió Bulma _\- dime a qué debo tu visita? No creo que hayas venido a conversar de nuestra salida

M: Eh? sí -_ respondió distraída sacándola de sus propios pensamientos _-necesito pedirte un favor- tomo una bocanada de aire - Necesito que me prestes el radar de las esferas del dragón

B: el radar..? Vas a reunir las esferas? Para qué? - _pregunto dudosa Bulma_ \- Milk todo esta en orden? - _dijo Bulma preocupada_

M: todo está perfecto Bulma, yo.., yo solo debo hacer algo muy importante para mí - _Concluyó la Morena con ﬁrmeza._


End file.
